Open Your Eyes
by redrubydevil
Summary: When 14 year old, Gilbert goes to the hospital to visit his sick younger brother, Ludwig. He bumped into a strange 13 year old boy with blonde hair and turns out to be a patient which is where our story begins…
1. hospital

Open your eyes

Yes I know this story will probably suck. This is my first one after all. Hope you enjoy though.

Declaimer- no I do not own the characters or HAP wish I did… but I do own my dream!

Pairings so far- PruCan Gilbert/Matthew

When 14 year old, Gilbert goes to the hospital to visit his sick younger brother, Ludwig. He bumped into a strange 13 year old boy with blonde hair and turns out to be a patient which is where are story begins…

Gilberts POV

'Why does bruder , Ludwig have to have Hepatitis A it's no fare he doesn't deserve this. But of course the awesome me will bring him my awesomeness, soup, and a couple of awesome movies picked out by the awesome me.'

Just 5 more blocks. Stupid dad, not letting me leave, till I ate the omelet. I hate eggs you think he would understand that the awesome me doesn't eat eggs.

"Hello may I help you?" The girl at the front desk asked me with a huge smile on her face. "I'm looking for my bruder, Ludwigs' room," I said, giving her an even bigger smile that I could product because no one beats the awesome me at anything!

"Ah, yes, 3rd floor, room 288. There are stairs right down this hall," she said pointing to the left. "thnx," I said, still holding my big smile while turning around and going up the stairs.

Reaching the 3rd floor, turning to the right to keep walking, then. "OW! What dares bump into the awesome me!" I yelled. But when I looked down to see what I crashed into, it wasn't a something it was a someone, with golden lock of hair one straying from the rest, wearing light blue hospital clothes that look like pajamas, and her eyes closed, she looked like an angle.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," the angle said looking up at me opening her eyes that were a pale violet, "I-It's alright," I said, damn I sound so un-awesome right now. "let me help you up," I said since I am a gentlemen. "T-thank you," the angel said cutely grabbing my hand to get up.

"My names Gilbert and you are my little angel," I said coolly. "My name is Matthew, but there is no point in remembering my name you'll probably just forget it," Matthew said, so quietly I was barely able to hear the last part, WAIT, SHES A HE! And what does sh- he mean I won't remember his name?

"What do you mean I won't remember who you are?" I asked him, ha! I got it right suckers! "Well no one else ever does" Matthew said with a sad smile on his face. "Um, y-your still holding on to my hand…" Ahh I didn't even notice that. I pulled my hand away apologizing to him.

"So why are you wearing the hospital clothes?" I asked realizing how un-awesome it was for me to ask to late I guess. "W-well um I can't see…" he said nervously. Wait he's BLIND? "Are you saying your BLIND?" oh crap I just said that out loud. "Yeah" The boy named Matthew said.

"So where are you going?" I asked Matthew another question. "I was heading to my room… then I bumped into you… sorry" he said looking really sad about bumping into me. So out up my hands in defence saying it was alright over, over again telling him to continue. "Well now I can't seem to remember which way I was going so I'm kind of lost…" He sounds so cute, "since I am so awesome I'll help you get back to your room little birdie!" I said happily, he blushed and let out a little chuckle.

"Why are you laughing at the awesome me little birdie?" I asked. "No, no I'm not laughing at you, you just remind me of someone I know," Matthew said "And who would that be?" I said curiously who could be as awesome as me? "My older twin brother, Alfred he's always been helping me and says he's the hero" he said blushing. "I see, now tell me which room is yours so I can lead you to it," I finally said.

"It is room 287, 3rd floor," Matthew answered. "Well were on the 3rd floor so it shouldn't be that hard, let's go left," grabbing his hand to guide him to room 287, hey that's right next to bruder's room what are the chances!

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you here?" he asked me politely. "I'm here to see my bruder, Ludwig, He's right beside your room he has hepatitis A," I answered the question about my cute little bruder. "I see, how long has he been here?" "Just about 5 weeks, how old are you by the way?" I said, deciding to change the subject to find out more about him. "I turned 13 on July 1st" he said. "Cool, I'm 14 born on February 25," I said.

Ok let's see room 276 just a little farther. Wonder how bruder is doing right now. Room 287 finally here.

"MATTIE!" someone shouted. We both turned around hearing the noise. There was another blonde boy, with blue eyes, and had glasses on, waving his hand in the air smiling.

"Alfred this is a hospital don't be so loud," Matthew said. So this is his brother Alfred, he looks just like him except not as cute. "Yeah, Yeah I know. Jeez Mattie I was looking for you everywhere. Where the hell did you go?" The boy named Alfred said.

"I went to the roof the wind started picking up so I came back," Matthew said.

"AND WHO THE HECK IS THAT WITH YOU MATTIE! For all you know he could be a spy or a villain!"

"Alfred your being paranoid," Matthew said

"No I'm not for all we know he could steel your innocents, considering how week you are in this state!"

"Week? Innocents? Are you confusing me with someone else?" Matthew said

"Ok maybe you're not so week, but you're still innocent,"

"Fine believe whatever you want,"

"I am the hero you can't stop me from protecting my little brother, so get your hands off of him" Alfred said pointing to me. "Wait the awesome me wouldn't do that to someone venerable," I said having my arms up in defence. "Are you saying my little brother is too good for you," Alfred said

"No I'm not saying that," I countered

"Hey guys can I please go to my room now," Matthew said trying to stop the fight.

"Then what are you trying to say? Huh!" Alfred said ignoring Matthew

"I'm saying that-" I was about to say till I got cut off by Matthew, "GUYS! I would like to go in my room now," Both me and his brothers eyes went wide from the big outburst of Matthew, I mean he seemed so shy and quiet a minute ago. "Ummm... sure whatever you say Mattie," Alfred was the first to say.

Taking Matthew into his room, saying good bye to him and his brother. Leaving to go next door to see my bruder who the awesome me just about forgot about

"Hey little bruder!" I shouted happy to see him, hugging him happily. "Get off me Gilbert! And be quiet this is a hospital," Ludwig said, where have I heard that line before, wow déjà vu.

"Guess what Ludwig, guess what!" I said happily.

"What is it?" he said sounding angry, while handing him the bag of food I said "I bumped into an angle with blonde hair and pale violet eyes, I thought it was a girl turned out to be a boy and his name is" wait what was his name again? "His name is, what?" Ludwig asked while blowing on the soup.

"I can't remember what is name was," I said dumb founded by not being able to remember his name. He said I wouldn't be able to remember his name why is that? "You can't remember his name?" Ludwig said sounding annoyed from the waste of time.

"No I can't. All I know is that he's 13, is blind, and looks like an angel," how can this be...

1) Tell me if made any spelling mistakes or anything I've been learning French for so long my spelling is horrible.

2) Prussia ended on February 25th so that's why I put that as his birthday

3) I might have over used the word awesome

4) might be ooc

I came up with this idea becuz I had a dream about it but with characters I made up but I think they look cute as Canada and Prussia ^_^ Hit the review button on the bottom if you want me to continue!


	2. finding for what reason?

Chapter 2

I wrote this one at my friend's house. We had a sleepover there is pop, and salt n' vinegar chips everywhere. She passed out at 3 am lolz her face looks funny. OMG and were having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast! Yeah I wrote this in the morning becuz I'm only hipper in the morning or when you one my fav things to eat!

Pairings- PruCan Gilbert/Matthew, and FrUk Francis/Arthur

Disclaimer- Lolz this is still my dream! But no I don't own the characters used in this story or HAP…

(I'm not used to saying Thank you)

.Addict- Thank you for your review! Yes I promise I will add Gilbird soon. Lolz I like Gilbird too and Kamijirou. Don't give up your eyes you won't be able to read what happens to Matthew in the future of this story!

Yukiko Ami Owari-Yippy, thank you. I hope you enjoy reading the second chapter!

Yukikoinu-Yeah I know my spelling isn't good it's because I've been learning French for so long. I did the paragraphs just like u said but then I got kinda scared if it was right, so I changed it I'm glad you told me about it now I'll try and make it better for this one. I really like your comment it really helps me become a better writer. Thank you for that!

Yukai yami- Thank you. I'll take your idea of the 3 dots, and commas for this chapter and in the future! Yeah I know right, poor Ludwig but I had to find a way for Gilbert to go to the hospital, it made me sad to do that to him. I'm still really new to this I would love more of your advice.

Kataang36- I blame you for my stomachache, The Theater, food is gross there. Next time were seeing a less weird film ok? Chick flick night is spent watching a movie we both enjoy lolz. Thnx for the review and saving me from my brother!

NekoAzul- I thought you're a good critic, It's sad because I'm one of the best spellers in my class lolz I'll do my best! Thank you for reviewing.

On with the story

"How can you not remember the name of someone you just met?" Ludwig asked, still blowing on his soup.

"I don't know… he said that I wouldn't be able to remember his name… I guess he was right," I said sadly. Will I ever meet that angel again.

"Do you know what room he's in?" Ludwig said looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah! He was in the room right next to yours," I said snapping my fingers.

"Well why don't you go see if he's there," Ludwig said pointing toward the door.

"Ok, be right back bruder!" I shouted to him excitedly. Running to the room next door to ask him again who he was and maybe ask for his email or something to communicate by…

But when I opened the door to see him, there was no one there. The room was completely empty. The white bed was unmade so it means he was here… Where did he go?

Maybe I can find his brother somewhere I mean it can't be that hard.

Just about back at Ludwig's room. Crap why wasn't I able to find him. This is no fare I find an angel and when I turn around he's gone.

Opening the door of Ludwig's room and walking in to tell him the news.

"How did it go Gilbert?" He asked me, looking up from his book.

"I looked in his room… h-he wasn't there, so I looked around and I couldn't find him or his brother," I answered sadly. Why does it have to happen this way?

"Did you ask the front desk?" he said casually, as if he knew I wouldn't ask the front desk… OK so maybe I didn't ask the front desk. But mind you I'm in a crisis, which barely happens to the awesome me.

"No…I haven't…gone to the front desk to ask," I confessed

"Well go look numbskull," He said shooing me off.

I walked out of the room again went down the stairs where I first bumped into him. Going down the hall to the lobby where the front desk is. The lady that was there before with the big smile wasn't there. It was a boy about 14 years old I think I've seen him around school. He has blonde hair, green emerald eyes, and freakishly large eyebrows.

"Hey dude can you help the awesome me out," I said, he brought his head up from whatever he was doing.

"Yes what can I help you with? Ah, I know you!" he stated his eyes looking larger than before.

"Yeah we go to the same school, anyway can you help me?" I asked again

"What can I help you with?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Have you seen a boy who is 13, has blonde hair, pale violet eyes, looks like an angel, has a twin brother with him, and is blind?"

"Um… one second I'll go check the files to see if there are any blind patients that are 13, and have blond hair. Do you know his name?" He asked.

"No... that's why I'm asking the front desk," I said getting a little annoyed with all these questions.

"Well then that means it's going to take a while since you don't know the name of him, but we can look up his age, you said he was 13 right? And he's blind?" he said

"Yeah," I said getting excited about finding out his name again and seeing him.

The boy with freakishly large eyebrows went on the computer and looking in the files. I hope he can find his file so I can finally know his name speaking of names I don't even know that guys.

"Hey," he looked up, looking curious. "What is your name?"

"Arthur and your Gilbert right," He stated.

"Yup also known as the king of awesomeness," I said pointing to myself proudly.

"Ok…then," he said looking back down to find out who he is. I heard the click clacking of his fingers touching the keyboard making seem as if time was running out.

"I can't find him in the files, are you sure he was 13 years old?" Arthur asked

"Yeah I'm sure he said that," I answered getting worried

"Maybe there is a problem with the system let me call someone," Arthur said

"Sure I'll wait," I said hoping that they could find his file. Arthur grabbed the phone and hit a line typing in the number.

"Hello? ... It's Arthur… Shut up pervert… No I need your help… Someone is looking for a guy whom is not in the files… He said he was sure that he was in this hospital… No we don't know his name…ok" Arthur hung up the phone and turned back to me. "He said he will be here soon,"

"Ok thanks for your help," I thanked Arthur. I guess I'll just wait in the lobby, till that guy gets here.

"Arthur?" he looked toward me again. "Why did you call the guy on the phone a pervert?"

"For starters he has a major ego, will have sex with anyone, and is a self-centered jerk!" Just when Arthur finished a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"Mon cheri pourquoi tu dit ce chose a propos de moi? Especially when I'm right behind you," The person behind Arthur said

"Get of me you perv!" Arthur shouted, while elbowing him in the rib cage.

"Ow! Mon petit lapin pourquoi?" he asked or said dramatically

"Anyway this is Francis, 2 ranks above me he is better with pcs then I am," he said turning to the teen named Francis who had blonde hair (how many blondes are there) that was up to his neck, blue eyes, and sounded to be French. Who wanted us to describe what he looks like (why do I always have to explain what he looks like).

"You mean Mathieu?" Francis stated not asking.

"How is it you know this without even checking the pc Francis?" Arthur asked suspiciously

"Mon l'amour it's not what you are thinking. He is my cousin," Francis said looking at Arthur.

"He's your cousin? Do you know where he is?" I asked persistent to know.

"He's not in the files?" Francis asked, "Oh! It's still happening is it…"Now Francis looked a little sad.

"What is?" I asked

"Well…Everyone ignores or forgets about…Matthieu besides son frère Alfred, Ivan et moi," Francis answered sadly.

"What about his parents?" I said amazed that someone can be forgotten like that, well I did forget his name which the awesome me regrets.

"They always think he is Alfred or think they only have one son, there are brief moments when they remember though," Francis answered.

"Oh, well do you know where he is right now," I asked

"I'm sorry I don't know," Francis said

"Thanks for your help I think I'll leave," I said depress that I couldn't find him.

To: Ludwig

From: The awesome

I'm goin 2 leave now. Dad will come by and c u l8r probably cya.

To: The awesome

From: Ludwig

Couldn't find him? KK bye

To: Ludwig

From: The awesome

No…

Was it better than the last one? I didn't use awesome enough in this chapter

Sorry for this ending I got my ear pierced near the top of my ear and it hurts. So I needed to let my anger out on something to bad it had to be the story but it worked out pretty well.

Should I continue or give up on this story? Oh I love answering questions so if you got any you can ask.

Review please! ^_^


	3. sad questions

Chapter 2.5

I kept visiting there over and over but the more kept coming the more I kept forgetting about what he looked like. He was never there Francis didn't know either did Arthur.

I just want to see him one more time that's all I'm asking. But know he's never there. It's almost as if he never existed in the first place…

Why is it that I can't remember him? Why can't anyone remember him? What kind of parents would forget about their own son? Why does it seem that Francis is keeping a secret from me? Has the boy always been blind?

I feel so lost and sad for the blind boy that I met near the stairs one week ago…

Sorry I took so long my family was traveling for 6 hours my brother wouldn't stop talking I think I just about killed myself and now we have to drive for 1 more hour. I know this story is short but I thought it was sad and showed that I would keep uploading. I also made this chapter to ask u guys something. Would u be mad and leave just because u didn't like something in my story or would u keep reading? Because I'm kind of scared to put chapter 3 up…

Review please…


	4. 1 year later

Chapter 3

Omg I'm in such a bad mood right now I have to baby sit my little bro and he ain't goin to sleep. Stupid siblings! Hope this story is better than the last one.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia axis power or the characters I use in this story and I still don't see the point in writing this since everyone knows I don't own it.

Yukiko Ami Owari- Your right he does need a name tag I could say 'Hello my name is Matthew' But what if Francis does the name tags instead it would say 'kiss me I'm Matthieu' so it would be kinda weird. OMG it's the puppy dog eyes! No! The light!

Valitiel- Thanks for the heads up on my spelling and I will try to continue I still have school and stuff to do. I'm glad my last chapter was better than my first. Is it really a good idea for Matthew to be blind? Thought it would be a bad idea.

foREVerhuantingme- I know I forgot to double space and re-read I was had to hurry and download the story now I know I should take my time and move at my own paste. So mad at myself that I started hitting my head against the wall and worrying and stuff. Im glad u enjoyed the story though minus the mistakes I made.

.- I really want to read your story and Gilbird is in this one.

Rhythm15, team stark 4ever, and lilredd3394- Thank you for the support, I will keep up with the angst and keep uploading.

1 year later

"Come on bruder it's time to get out of bed!" Ludwig yelled banging on the door.

"Be up in a second jeez" I groaned, it's hard to believe how healthy he is, even though it's been a year since he was in the hospital. The day I met that mysteries boy he has become almost a blur I can only remember his beautiful pale violet eyes.

"Hurry up it's almost eight!" Ludwig yelled again. Walking away from the door and descending down the stairs.

Stupid younger brother acting like he's the older one. (A/N I don't think he's acting) where does he go off telling the awesome me what do. Well might as well get out of bed and head down stairs.

Taking a shower, then heading to my room to get changed. Putting on a pair of skinny black jeans, with a brownish blackish belt on, an army green tank top on, putting a grey sweater on over my tank top.

When I finished getting dressed I felt something land on my head. I put my hand on my head grabbing the thing that was on it. "Gilbird! I thought you were still sleeping. Did Ludwig wake you up with his shouting? Pour thing," Gilbird chirped flying down stairs. Probably to in sleep.

I got Gilbird for my Birthday last month he's been clinging to me ever since. He's yellow and always enjoys sitting on my head. Which is why he is so awesome!

Descending the stairs, to the kitchen to eat breakfast, which I promise you won't taste good. Bruder put the breakfast on the table, which was pancakes and ham. Cutting the pancake and putting it in my mouth.

"Called it!" I shouted, putting my arms up in the air proudly, Ludwig looking at me as if I were crazy, oh I said that out loud no wonder.

"Gilbert what are you talking about?" Ludwig asked me.

"Nooothing," I said sitting back down in my seat, looking down eating my ham…

"Ok then whatever you say" Ludwig murmured, taking a bit from his food. "Gilbert the bus going to be here soon,"

"Well let's go then," I said, throwing out the remands of my food.

Getting on the bus looking for a place to sit, when I saw a hand waving me over calling my name it was obviously Antonio. Oh I forget to mention that I visited the hospital a couple times to see if he was there but he wasn't so I ended up talking to Francis and found out we go to the same school and become good friends. Antonio is one of Francis's friends so all three of us started hanging out every day.

"Hey Gilbert come sit over here," Antonio called, walked over to him and sat down next to him, I asking where Francis was. "He said that he'll meat us at school some family stuff came up, so he'll be at school around third period."

"What kind of family business?" I asked, knowing Francis he pulled some kind of stunt or making out with some whore that he met at a bar or in the ally.

"Something to do with one of his family members visiting," Antonio answered, the bus stopped again the doors opened in stepped in to twins that almost looked exactly the same.

"Lovino! Come sit over here!" Antonio called, over the grump twin. Feliciano pulled over Lovino to the seat next to me and Antonio. Feliciano sat next to the window, Lovino sat next to him crossing his arms. (A/N did you guys really think it was going to be Matthew and Alfred or did u know it was the Italians)

When they got to school they all headed to their first class. My first class was with Yao a friend from China, Ivan my scary looking cousin who is Russian, and Antonio who is from Spain.

I sat down in my seat next to Ivan in the back.

"Hey Gilbert, can I ask you something?" Ivan asked, looking over at Yao who sits second row in the front.

"Yeah what's up" I asked, Ivan may look mean but he's really nice well except when he gets angry.

"Do you think you could see if Yao likes me… I think he's really cute," Ivan said, blushing a little.

"Sure, but what do I get in return, I mean sure Yao is cute, and he's my friend, but he barely talks to anyone besides his brothers Kiku, Kaoru, Im Yong So and his sister Mei," I said taking out my stuff for History class.

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you help me, you're still his friend after all, and there's still 10 minutes left," Ivan said, gesturing his head over to the clock.

"Ok fifty bucks and my math homework," I said.

"Ok now go talk to him already," Ivan said.

I walked over to Yao's desk. When I got there I saw Yao drawing something but I wasn't able to get a good glance because he covered it and looked up. "Can I help you with something?" sounding a little annoyed and mad.

"Hey, my cousin said that he would like to go out with you sometime, you know the Russian, Ivan," I said, smiling, Yao raised an eyebrow, lips in a straight line, and looking up at me.

"Sorry tell your cousin Ivan that I don't date guys that get there friends to do it for them," Yao said. "And that when he's ready to come ask me himself I'll consider it,"

"M'kay see you at lunch," I said walking away. Sitting back down, Ivan asked how it went I told him what happened, Ivan said that he would ask Yao after lunch.

When class started, Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna, we all have trouble pronouncing his last name so we call him Mr. Berwald. He's from Sweden you can barely understand what he's saying.

Lesson started and ended in a flash and second period started which was Physiology , probably my least favorite subject maybe it was because it's a part of science I was never good at science.

The teacher for this class is Sadik Adan basically Mr. Sadik. My friends in this class are Mathais, Knute, and Heracles.

In class talked about The Organs of the heart that just about caused the whole class to barf, well except Heracles he's asleep again. When class finally ended and that awful lecture about human hearts ended I ran out of class as fast as I could heading toward my locker to get my stuff for health class, than went to class. Well you can' judge me health is so easy. I mean all were talking about is drugs, alcohol, and smoking which are pretty easy stuff to learn about. Francis is in that class with me and so is Antonio.

When I got to Health class sat down in my seat Francis still wasn't here I wonder where he is, he said he would be here 3rd period. Antonio sat in the seat next to me opposite from Francis. Looking worried about why Francis wasn't here.

"Where do you think he is?" Antonio asked

"I bet he's just a little late," I said more or less trying to convince myself.

"Yeah you're probably right," Antonio said. Just when he said that Francis walked in, smiling and sitting down at his desk next to mine.

"Je suis désolé, the family meeting ran late so I had to hurry to school," Francis said, looking over to us.

"Why were you in a family meeting did you have sex with a whore again?" Antonio said bluntly, reading my mind.

"No not this time some family came into town that's all," Francis said, a vain popping up, still smiling except a little more forced now.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking at him

"That's a surprise," Francis said now looking at the front of the class, when me and Antonio looked up front the door started opening and in came…

Cliff hanger!

Take your big guess on who the person is lolz. I'm so happy I got internet connection at the hotel I had to ask the front desk for the passcode though the room were staying in is amazing! There are three rooms one is the bathroom that has to door connecting to both rooms, The part of the room me and my bro are staying in has a kitchen with a mini fridge, a sink, a microwave, a flat screen TV a couch that folds out in to a bed and a desk with a chair. My parent's part has a bed and a window…

Knute- Norway Mathais- Denmark je suis désolé- I'm sorry Berwald- Sweden

Mei- Taiwan Im Yong So- korea Lovino- South Italy Feliciano- North Italy Kiku- Japan

Kaoru-Hong Kong

Please review!


	5. Now is now then was later

Chapter 4

At my Auntie's condo, she has two awesome cats one them is gray and the other one is a motley color (black, orange, white) they are so cute but every cat I see clings to me.

Pairings- PruCan Gilbert/Matthew, FranUK Francis/Arthur, Geritly Ludwig/Feliciano, RoChu Ivan/Yao, and Spero Antonio/Lovino those are the only pairings I'm reveling till later on in this story!

Disclaimer- I do not own it obviously, I'm Canadian not Japanese (wish I were) as if I would own it, wish I did though…

Valitiel- Idk I just spelled it with a k I mean Sadiq or Sadik. Sadik was just easier for me to remember.

Team stark 4ever- It's not that good…

.- You seem hyper…

-On with the story-

The front door opened and came in…

…..

The teacher called Miss. Laura Gallia. Who was wearing tall brown boots, a pair of short that went up to her knees, and a green safari jacket. She was the only girl teacher since this was an all-boys school, the only reason they let her in, was so that she could watch over her younger brother Govert who was rebellious about following the rules. (A/N yes I know Belgium is younger but in my fanfic Belgium is older, just saying)

"Hello class, I bet you can't wait for the lesson to begin!" She said putting he hands up in the air happily. "But before we start I would like to introduce a new student-I mean two new students who will be joining us." Then in walked in two boys that looked exactly the same well, except one had violet eyes and wasn't smiling, He was just standing behind his brother…

"This is Alfred D. Jones and his brother…um his name is…" Miss. Gallia put a finger on her chin thinking.

"His name is Matthew F. Williams," The older twin answered for her, still in front of his brother

"Yes that's right um Mark!" She said pounding her fist in to her hand. "Alfred you can go sit down next to Francis there," pointing toward Francis, totally forgetting the other boy that was behind Alfred. I t was lucky that there were to seats one next to Francis and the other next to the one next to Francis. They both went and sat down the boy with violet eyes was in the corner of the room looking down at his desk, staring at the desk not caring about the world around him. He even looked a little sad…

"Now class will begin," Miss. Gallia said, put a DVD into the TV pulling it in front of the class. The video was about smoking on how it hurts the lungs it actually opened up the dead person and showed us the lungs of the smoking person, then lungs of a person that doesn't smoke. It was really gross.

Let's just skip 4th period it was just Math after all.

LUNCH!

At lunch I got spicy chicken with garlic sauce and fries. I saw Alfred and the boy next to him not knowing were to sit. Me being so awesome decided to ask them if they wanted to sit with me and my friends. Alfred said yes and started pulling his brother along following me to the table.

We went and sat at the table with Lovino who sat next to Feliciano and Antonio who was groping the poor Italian, Antonio was sitting next to Francis who was sitting next to Norway, sitting next to Tino and Mathais, and Ludwig sat next to Feliciano. On the other side was Yao, sitting next to Kiku and Mi Yong So, Kiku was sitting next to Hercules who was sleeping, and next to him was Toris. Alfred sat down next to Toris, I sat down next to Alfred and the boy with violet eyes sat next to me looking down at his food. The boy looked so familiar…

You could see Toris blushing when Alfred said hi to him…

"So where is Ivan and ma chéri Arthur?" Francis asked looking around.

"Arthur is sitting with Kaoru, Scott, and Ivan," Yao answered, eating a piece of his sushi rapped in seaweed. How could he eat that stuff? I looked over to the boy with pale eyes. He was still looking at his food hands on his lap. The boy hasn't even touched his food yet.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" I asked him quietly, Hoping not to startle him. He just looked up and stared at me then turned back to his food. "No," He said, lower than a whisper.

"Mattie, you have to start eating more," said the boy named Alfred looking over toward his twin brother.

"I know I'm just not hungry…" The paled eyed boy said still looking down at his food.

"Fine do, what the hell you want it's not my fault if you die," Alfred said, gasping at what he said. "Oh my god Mattie I'm sorry I didn't mean it,"

"It's ok Alfred," Matthew said, turning to his brother giving a small sad smile to his brother.

"But your brother is right you need to eat," Francis said, a stern look on his face, joining into the conversation.

"I know but like I said I'm just not that hungry right now," He said, looking back down at his food.

"Ok but you have to eat supper tonight," Francis said sounding kind of like a mother.

"Alright…" The boy said, whispering again.

Antonio told Kiku to wake up Heracles otherwise he would miss lunch. Kiku tried shaking Heracles awake on the shoulder but it didn't, so Kiku bent down and kissed Heracles on the lips, waking Heracles up completely.

"I'm up what did I miss?" Heracles said, putting his arm around Kiku, while Kiku rested his head on Heracles's chest.

"Did yolu just wake me up to lay on my chest Kiku?" Heracles asked looking down at Kiku suspiciously.

"No Antonio said to wake you up since lunch is just about over," Kiku said, looking up at his lover looking innocent.

"Cute," Heracles said, taking a bite from his salad.

"Knute, why can't we be like that?" Mathais whined and teased, pushing back Knute's bangs.

"Idiot," Knute said, eating his hot dog rapt in a taco shell.

"Knute your being so mean to Mathais," Tino said, joining the conversation.

"Tino, I'm not the one dating a teacher. So me being mean to my boyfriend is know where compered to you" Knute defended himself.

"Ok, yes I'm dating a teacher! But Berwald is really nice and cute," Tino started blushing after saying that.

"Yeah he is cute, maybe I should have gone out with him," Knute said, putting his finger on his lip.

"You wouldn't dare," Tino glared at Knute.

"I'm just kidding I like Mathais even though he's an Idiot," Knute said, winking at Mathais.

"You better be or I will kill Berwald for touching you," Mathais said glaring at his poor food. Wow this conversation is getting really weird.

"So I have gym class next, how about you guys?" I asked

"Heracles has gym and so does Kaoru" Kiku answered.

"Me and Matthew have gym too," Alfred said, stopping his conversation with Toris.

"You and who?" Yao asked, looking over to Alfred.

"Matthew he's sitting right there next to the guy with silver hair," Alfred answered. I can't believe he doesn't know my name.

When lunch ended we all headed over to gym. When we got there and started getting changed. I looked over at the paled eyed boy. He had scars and bruises, all over his torso…

We all got out of the change room and started running our laps. The pale eyed Boy ran really fast finishing his laps before most people, it was amazing. The awesome me was even impressed.

When the teacher came in. Known as Mr. Vash Zwingli.

He said we were going to play dodge ball for the whole period.

The boy with violet eyes dodged all the balls and through them so gracefully.

When gym ended and we got changed I saw the scars and bruises again on the pale violet eyed boy's body…

When I got home I went straight to my bed trying to remember who that boy was. I was thinking of it so hard I didn't even realize how droopy my eyes were getting, before I even knew it I fell asleep…

The end of number 4!

Hope you guys aren't mad at me I'm just following my dream. Plus I wrote this on the porch in the cold, some dude was smoking, and I got a sore throat, and .I'm coughing it always happens. I bet I'll lose my voice tomorrow. Oh and I'm banging my head against the back seat because my brother thinks he knows what he's doing with a map. He always thinks he's right it makes me want to bash his skull.

Govert-Netherlands Tino-Finland Laura-Belgium Toris-Lithuania Vash- Switzerland

Review please


	6. lunch

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Do not own…Is that enough words

We're staying at another hotel I mean motel with internet connection but it's not that good… HAPPY EASTER! My fav holiday!

Team stark 4ever- its ok no one really ever cares what I think… Anyway thnx it really boosts up my confidence to write this story. :D You'll find out what happens to Mattie in one of the chapters. Plus when I write these chapters I'm mixing up dreams that I had to gather.

Lilredd3394- Don't rush me! I'm trying my best. But just like team stark 4ever u have to wait and keep reading to know what happened to Mattie. Yes he was blind in chapter one…

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (I've gone insane)

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert!" Someone was saying my name, than I bolted up from something cold and wet landing on my head.

"What was that for," I said, looking at the person who poured water, it was Roderich.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry Ludwig said to wake you up," Roderich said.

"And why did you listen," I said, throwing my arms in the air flopping back on my bed.

"Ludwig said that if I didn't wake up, then you would miss breakfast and school," Roderich answered.

"Fine I'll be up in a second just get out of my room," I said, shooing him out. Stupid idiot doesn't deserve to wake up the awesome me from my slumber…

I still can't remember who that boy is, but his pale violet eyes look so familiar… Oh well I'll worry about it when I get to school. Better take a shower, and get dress.

Today I decided to wear a pair of skinny dark blue jeans with rips (just so you know I did not buy my pants with rips), white T-shirt, and a black hoodie.

Thinking about the boy with violet eyes again. Why am I so interested in that boy? This is so har-

"Gilbert you've been staring of into space for over 10 minutes," Ludwig said, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's nothing bruder don't worry about it," I said, smiling to him, eating my food.

"If you say so, anyway were going to be later for school if you don't hurry," Ludwig started of softly then turned annoyed.

"Alright, Alright I'm just about done," I said finishing off the last of my eggs.

AT SCHOOL!

I met up with Antonio before class started. He told me that he has a date with the Vargas twins tonight.

"Wait your dating both twins now?" I asked shocked, that Antonio would be able to pull off dating twins.

"No, no me, Lovino, Ludwig, and Feliciano are all going on a double date," Antonio said.

"Since when has Ludwig been dating Feliciano," I asked a little surprised that Ludwig didn't tell me this.

"For almost two months now. Why? Did he not tell you," Antonio said, looking.

"No he didn't…Wonder why," I said thinking of reasons why he wouldn't tell his awesome older bruder.

"I don't know we should be heading to class now though," Antonio said, waving good bye and walking to his class.

During first period, second, and third, the mysterious violet eyed boy was in all them. Fourth period was the only class we didn't share

In math today Mr. Dotooleeka, told us to go in are text books and turn to page 354, where we were learning about algebra. (A/N couldn't think of anything)

Well the class got really boring, I got homework, and a detention. So let's move on.

LUNCH!

When I got to the table we all sat at everyone sat at the same place, except now Alfred was talking to Toris, and we had Ivan sitting next to Yao (A/N how do they fit that many people at a table?).

I sat down in between Alfred and the boy with pale violet eyes. Alfred didn't really seem to notice that I sat down in between him and his twin brother. When I looked over at the other twin he didn't have a lunch this time, he was just staring at the table.

"Hey how's it going," I asked, looking over at him.

"Ok," He said. One word wow this conversation is definitely going somewhere…

"So what's your name," I asked him. Must try and keep the conversation going.

"Matthew," he said, than added lower than before. "But you probably won't remember it," straining to hear it. I remember hearing that line somewhere I just can't put my finger on it…

"How could I not remember your name I think it's an awesome name," I said, he looked up at me for a couple of seconds then looked back down.

"You can call me Gilbert or the king of awesome," I said, trying to make him laugh, it didn't work out so well though. He just kept looking down. The only reply I got was an 'ok'.

"Why aren't you eating anything," I, looked at him still trying!

"I'm not very hungry today," he answered. Yes I got five words out of him!

"Isn't that what you said yesterday," I stated.

"Yes," Matthew answered again.

"Oh I see so what are you doing after school to-," I was cut off.

"Are you hitting on my brother," somebody said from behind me, with a dark aura. So I turned around and saw Alfred glaring at me.

"No just trying to start a conversation I swear," I said, not trying to make Matthew's brother angrier.

Note to self- never try to someone ask what someone is doing after school, when their older bro has a brother complex…

"Mattie was he bugging you?" Alfred asked his brother, now having flowers around him.

"No," Matthew said, simply.

"M'kay," He said smiling at his brother, then turning to me and glaring.

"Don't you dare ask out my brother," Alfred said, before turning back to Toris.

"Um… Does Alfred have a brother complex or something," I said, looking at Matthew.

"No, he just doesn't like it when people talk to me," Matthew answered, still looking at the table. Isn't that basically what a brother complex is? Oh well I won't tell him that.

I stopped talking to him, because Francis asked me if I knew where Arthur was.

"No clue. Why do you always ask where Arthur is anyway," I asked him.

"No reason…Does anyone know where he is though," Francis looked around the table.

"I think he's in the library studying for a test next period," Tino said.

"What test is he studying for?" Francis asked looking over at Tino.

"He's Studying for our French test," Said Lovino, blowing on his tomato soup.

"Pourquoi n'at-il pas me demander. I would have helped him ace that test," Francis said, dramatically.

"Probably because you're a perverted bastard," Lovino said bluntly.

"Lovino, cutie, don't use such foul language," Antonio said, groping Lovino.

"Let go of me bastard!" Lavino yelled, trying to push the Spaniard off him, failing though.

"Fratello it's not fair that just Antonio gets to hug you," Feliciano pouted, then started clinging to his brother Lovino.

"Can't you guys get off me, dammit," Lovino shouted, trying to wiggle out of the hug.

"Ve~ Ludwig join us," Feliciano said, still not letting go of his brother.

"Thank you but I'd rather not," Ludwig said, putting his hands up, and forcing a smile.

"Speaking of hugs, Ludwig I heard that your dating Feliciano," I said, pointing a finger at him and had a frown on my face then said. "Why didn't you tell me that you guys have been dating for a month?"

"I forgot," Ludwig said simply.

"I don't believe you tell me," I demanded.

"Fine, fine you were going to find out someday. But well, you see, I was kind of scared to tell you," He said.

"Oh, why"

"Because I thought you would be mad or something," Ludwig said.

"I'm not mad. But jeez that's so un-awesome to not tell your bro," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ludwig said. Just when the buzzer rang indicating lunch was over.

Ivan came up to me and said thanks for helping him get a date with Yao.

Omg this chapter is done I think I'll write the next chapter on what happened between Yao and Ivan. And I want to know your guys reaction to the last chapter on how it was the teacher and not the twins.

Pourquoi n'at-il pas me demander - why didn't he ask me? Fratello- brother

Review please


	7. Extra

Extra!

Pairing- RoChu

This chapter is about what happened after lunch I really wanted to write this so I hope it's ok with you guys… I will answer reviews in next chapter…

Disclaimer- Do not own!

Warning- shonen-ai

AFTER LUNCH FROM CHAPTER 3

third POV? Actually I'm not sure o well

Yao was waiting near the stair case for Ivan. For some reason Ivan called him here probably about what I told his cousin about how I don't except that stuff when it comes from a friend.

While Yao was thinking he didn't realize someone walked up behind him.

"Yao," The person behind Yao said, Yao turned around and had to look up to see that it was, Ivan that was behind him.

Yao turned around and looked up into Ivan's eyes, before he was pushed up against a wall. Yao struggled to get free at first then. Felt something cold, yet somehow soft on his lips. Ivan nibbled on his bottom lip, and swept his tong across Yao's pink lips, asking for entrance. Yao opened his mouth letting Ivan's tong roam his mouth every section.

When the kiss broke apart Yao and Ivan were both blushing furiously. Yao looked up at Ivan once again with a questionable look on his face. Ivan placed his hand on Yao's cheek.

"Yao I love you so much," Ivan said, hoping that Yao would return his feelings, but there was another feeling saying that Yao would say that it was disgusting.

"I love you to Ivan," Yao said, putting his arms around Ivan's neck bringing him down and kissing him passionately.

You have to admit it was pretty cute and a total cliché… I really like this couple. Matthew and Prussia will always be my fav though.


	8. After Lunch

Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long my birthday was last weekend and I had a sleepover I ended up relaxing yesterday and finishing homework…

Team stark 4ever- I added more but I accidently erased XD and forgot about the back button…

NekoAzul- A1- Yes Matthew can see now. I'm not sure if he was temporarily or not. But I think I might have an idea for that…

A2-If u would have read the first chapters note at the end u would have known it said that I've been learning French for so long my English sux, so basically since kindergarten. (Never went to preschool)

On with the story…

After lunch I went straight to gym class style mad that Ludwig didn't tell me that he was dating Feliciano. It makes me mad that he wouldn't tell his awesome big brother that he was dating someone! I mean finding out after your friends already knew is awful. Stupid little broth-

But before I could continue my thoughts I bumped in to someone. The someone I bumped in to fell on the floor. When I looked down to see who it was that bumped into the awesome me… It was the boy with pale violet eyes… The boy looked up at me…

"I'm really sorry," He said.

"It's alright," I said, reaching out my hand to help him up. He took it and I pulled him up… why does this seem so familiar to me… Almost as if this has happened before… No I've never met this boy before… so how is it that…

"Thank you," He said, a dust of pink rose on the bridge of his nose.

"You're name is Matthew right?" I asked, hoping I didn't get his name wrong. Matthew looked up at me surprised gleamed in his eyes.

"You remembered my name? H-how," Matthew said. Well that confirmed his name, now I just have to remember why this looks so familiar.

"You told me your name yesterday. Remember?" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you would remember…" His voice becoming more of a whisper each word he said.

"I like you name I think it's an awesome name," I said. He gave a small little smile.

"I don't like it at all…" Matthew said really in a really low whisper. I had to strain to hear what he said. Why would he hate his own name? It doesn't make sense…

"I guess we should be heading for class," I said trying to forget what I just heard.

While we both got changed for gym, I could help but look at him, when I saw his body it was covered in more scars or bruises… I don't understand why someone would do that… Does his brother Alfred have scars too? Or maybe it's just Matthew. But who could tell…

After gym class was over, we headed over to Calculus, another class me and Matthew share. No one noticed Matthew, it's almost like he doesn't exists… But how is that possible?

Mr. Norman walked in with his 3 foot walking stick, looking around the class to see if everyone was in there seats.

"T-today, class we are going to l-learn about the b-basics with the m-movie," He said. "Please stay quiet."

He put in the movie, it was a cartoon about Calculus. This is what I love about subs. The teacher doesn't want them messing with their stuff so they tell the sub to put in a movie. (A/N I have no clue, I just don't like math)

When Calculus was over I looked over to Matthew's desk but no one was there… Could he have already left? Now leaving the stupid classroom, I have music next, finally!

I'm skipping the 3 periods now… If u want to know Gilbert plays drums and I'm not in band…

Walking down the hall get my stuff and leave. When I saw Alfred Matthew's older brother, in a crowd of people laughing, so I walked over to see what was going on.

"Yo, what's everyone laughing at?" I asked behind Alfred. Who turned around and looked at me still laughing his ass off.

"Nothing everyone's just laughing about how Mr. Twig's face turned all red when no one was paying attention" Alfred said, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Dude wish I was there to see it," When Mr. Twig gets angry it's just hilarious! Both Alfred and I walked away from the crowd to our lockers to get are stuff.

"So, can I ask you two things Gilbert?" Alfred said, suddenly getting serious…

"Yeah you can ask the awesome me anything," I said, with a gleam in my eye. "Are you confessing your love to me and asking if I'm dating anyone,"

"NO! It's not like that," Alfred said. "I was going to ask you if Toris was dating anyone."

"No not that I remember, you going to ask him out?" I asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Maybe…" Alfred confessed blushing, then getting serious and turning around and looking at me. "You better not be hitting on my brother,"

"W-what are you talking about of course i-I don't," I said, dammit I started shuddering that's so not awesome.

"Are you saying my brother isn't good enough for you," Alfred said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Um, you see-"I was cut off by Alfred's phone vibrating. He opened his phone and checked the text message.

"Sorry I got to go Matthew says that he's tired of waiting in the car," Alfred said, putting away his phone.

"Mind if I come to," I asked

"Why," Alfred closed his locker still looking at me.

"I don't really feel like taking the bus today," I said trying my best to sound innocent, when really I just want to see Matthew again.

"I guess, but you have to sit in the back, since I'm driving," Alfred said, his thumb directed at himself.

"Sure I don't mind," I said. Both of us walked out of the school to Alfred's awesome red GT-R (A/N I just had to :3). Inside the car was Matthew, one of his feet was on the seat, his arm on his knee, resting his arm looking bored waiting for Alfred. Alfred got in to the front seat while I got in the back.

"What took you so long Alfred," Matthew asked looking over to his brother, not knowing Gilbert was in the car.

"Sorry Matthew but Gilbert here needed a ride," Alfred said pointing to the back seat. I waved my hand when Matthew looked over his seat to see me behind Alfred. Matthew had a tint of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment, than quickly turned around. "Eep," was the only thing I heard from Matthew when he turned around. He is so cute… But where do I know him from? Those pale eyes are so familiar, why can't I remember?

The car ride was silent for a couple of minutes till Alfred broke the silent.

"Who do you live with anyway… I mean I know your bro but that's it," Alfred asked, probably trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh well, you know my bruder Ludwig, there's my cousin Rodrich, my mom is in Africa helping children with education and my dad died last year," I said plainly.

"Sorry dude for asking this but how did he die?" Alfred asked only hesitating once.

"He was driving a ski-doo in the forest and a blizzard started he tried to get back home but hit a tree. We found him the next morning bleeding with blue lips and pale skin," I answered. "It was a week before Ludwig had to go to the hospital for Hepatitis A,"

"That's really sad… I bet you really miss your dad," Matthew said quietly, shaking a little. Alfred looked over to Matthew sadly.

"Hey, Gilbert do you want to come over?" Alfred asked suddenly.

"Sure but I'll have to tell Ludwig to only make supper for two then," I said, I pulled out my phone and looked in my contacts till I found the house number and pressed the talk button.

Someone picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" Ludwig answered…

"Hey, Ludwig I'm going to eat at Alfred and Matthew's place, so you can make supper for two," I said.

"Ok, Gilbert but Feliciano is eating here too, bye," Ludwig said over the phone.

"M'kay, talk to you later," I said hanging up.

"Turns out Feliciano is going to eating at our house so there was no point," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Cool, were just about home," Alfred said, with a big smile plastered on his face.

CLIFF HANGER (I think…)

Hope you liked the story think I put in too much detail... not too sure. I'm babysitting tomorrow for my hair cutter…yippy T_T no I'm kidding it's an easy way to make money.

Hit the Review Button


	9. Visiting the twins house

Chapter 7

Just being honest here… I'm no good at writing romance or humor, so the romance might be weird and the Humor will be limited… and I know I took long but I was sick!

MoonPieeNinjaax3- Love your name. When I read the last part of your review I was like 'what O.o'. R.I.P laptop…

Team shark 4ever- thankyou

1337 to the max-Yes, yes he did lolz

NekoAzul- Yeah me too! (I have no clue what I'm doing)

Japanxengland- yeah I know you didn't review but I just wanted to say one thing… GO JAPANXENGLAND ONE OF MY FAV COUPLES!

When we reached a house that was light blue, and two stories tall, Alfred drove into the drive way of the house. He jumped out of the car racing to the door unlocking it. Matthew and I got out the car while Alfred went inside. I looked over at Matthew who was closing his door and walking around the car to the awesome me.

"So this is where you two house," I asked/stated

"Yeah, um… we live here with are…Dad," Matthew whispered.

"That's cool, want to go inside now," I suggested. Both of us started walking up the steps and entering the house.

"Mattie! Dads not home right now," Alfred shouted, Matthew and I followed his voice to the kitchen where he was making burgers.

"He left a note saying he would be back at 10 pm," Alfred said, threw the note to Matthew. Who read the note over.

"OK, is Francis going to come over or is he visiting Arthur?" Matthew asked putting the note on the counter.

"I don't know he didn't come home," Alfred face turned in to a goofy expression. "Don't worry Mattie I'll protect you'" Alfred jumped over the counter and hugged his brother, who eeped.

"A-Alfred you're squishing me," Matthew squeaked, sooo cute!

"Sorry Mattie," Alfred let go and went, back to making his burgers.

"Protect you? From what?" I asked. I wonder was Alfred just messing around or was there something going on…

"It's nothing to worry about," Matthew said, head down his bangs covering his face.

"Um…Ok," I said. Mattie left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

"Now look what you did," Alfred complained. "He'll probably lock himself in his room till tomorrow,"

"I don't get it what's wrong,"

"Soooorry not a loud to say," Alfred said, flipping the burgers.

"Well I'm going to go and see him," I said leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. Just realizing I don't know which room is his. Dammit what is wrong with me… the thoughts in my awesome head were interrupted by sobbing coming from the room right beside from where I'm standing. I leaned my ear against the door to hear better…. I-it was Matthew crying… I couldn't stand listening to him cry anymore so I tried opening the door (I was amazed that it actually opened).

The awesome me poked my head inside and saw Matthew look up and see who was at the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked in between sobs.

"Why to see how you were doing, someone as awesome as me would never let someone as cute as you cry, Birdie," I said, sitting down beside him on his bed. I looked around his room it was painted red, with maple leaf curtains, on the side where the door is there's a closet door made out of wood, on the left side there's a computer desk, and beside the bed is a table stand.

Matthew didn't say anything but he stopped crying sort of.

"Birdie," I said, lifting up his chin, looking into his pale violet eyes- that's it I remember him now! He's the boy I met at the hospital… But he was blind… this doesn't make any sense…

"Birdie, can I ask you something really important," I asked.

"S-sure i-I guess," he said quietly sniffing.

"W-were you ever in the hospital," I asked hoping I was right sense the awesome me is always right.

"Yeah I was born b-blind so they replaced the corneas in my eyes so I could see," Matthew explained. So I was right this was the same boy from before.

"But aren't you a new student here?" I asked.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with moving here or not,"

"Birdie I'm the boy you bumped in to when you were running up the stairs," I said, watching as Matthews eyes got wider.

"How do you remember me," He asked looking like he was going to cry again. "No one ever remembers me why is it that you do." I pulled him into my arms and he started crying into my chest.

"I'm sorry Birdie, I'm sorry it took me so long to remember…" I apologized to him over and over again till he stopped crying.

"Do you want to go down stairs and eat something," I asked him trying to be gentle, I mean someone as awesome as me can be kind.

"I don't know," Matthew said thinking about it.

"Come on you know you want to eat something," I tried again, He probably didn't eat last night either. So before he could answer I pulled him down stairs to the kitchen.

"G-gilbert you can let go of my hand now," Matthew blushed, I let go of his hand feeling a dark aura coming from behind me…

"What were you two doing up there?" Alfred said, while I turned around and looked at him.

"Do you really want to know Alfred, do you?" I asked slyly. Matthew blushed and Alfred reaction was just priceless.

"HOW DARE YOU STEEL MY BROTHER FROM ME," Alfred yelled looking like he was about to grow horns.

"Haha, just kidding, just kidding," I said, failing to contain my laughter.

"LIAR! EVIL ," Alfred yelled, dark aura still around him.

"Alfred he's not lying," Matthew said quietly but loud enough for Alfred and I to here, just then Alfred's dark aura, became light and fluffy.

"Awww, ok Matthew I believe you," Alfred said, jumping over the table and groped his younger twin brother, who gave a little squeak again (so cute).

"Al-Alfred let go your squeezing me," Matthew voice sounded muffled from Alfred's jacket.

"Ok, fine," Alfred pouted letting go of his brother. "But you have to eat something."

"You mean I have to eat that," Matthew complained, pointing to the Hamburger.

"Don't complain, just eat one, and don't refer to my baby as 'that'" Alfred scolded. It worked though Matthew went and got a hamburger. Later on Matthew was is that he was still on his first burger, while Alfred was on his 7th and I was on my 4th. Just then I heard someone open the door then shut it then yelled "I'm home," In aloud booming voice.

"Um, I think I'll go upstairs," Matthew said, getting up from his place where he was sitting just a second ago.

"No stay Matthew, sit back down and eat your food," Alfred said surprisingly serious, with his hand grabbing Matthew's arm.

"B-but w-what if he…" Matthew tried to say desperately, before being interrupted by Alfred.

"Nothing is going to happen now sit down," Alfred said, pulling Matthew back in his seat.

"Alfred, where are you?" shouted the booming voice.

"In the kitchen dad," Alfred shouted to the voice. The person walked that turned out to be a tall man with blond hair with streaks of grey in it, wearing a brown suit with a blue tie, glasses with a black frame, and has a grey mustache.

"Why are you home early the note said you wouldn't be home till later," Alfred asked/stated

"I finished up early," his dad answered.

"Yay! That's exciting," Alfred said smiling and shouting, sounding like he really didn't no matter how realistic he tried to make it sound.

"Who is your friend there Alfred," The twins dad asked.

"This Gilbert dad, we met him at school," Alfred said smiling like a goof.

"We? Alfred are you still talking to that imaginary friend of yours?" His dad asked sitting down and grabbing a hamburger off the plate. "What was his name again? Oh right Mark wasn't it," he stated. How could someone scratch that how could any dad not realize that he has two sons, especially when both of his sons are in front of him.

"Matthew and he's your son dad," Alfred stated, taking another bite from his 8th hamburger.

"What are you talking about Alfred I only have one son and that's you," Alfred's turned to me. "Can you believe how wild his imagination is, haha." Matthew looked over to me with a sad expression then left the table quietly, while there dad kept talking about his son and his over active imagination.

"Why doesn't your dad remember who Matthew is," I whispered to Alfred.

"None of your business," Alfred whispered back harshly. I started at him for a couple minutes before going back to eating thinking about how Matthew is right now and what's going on between him and his dad…

Yay! You guys finally find out more about Matthew! I have no clue if people can get there sight back is the get surgery but this is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want! And it goes with the story that he can now see so yeah… IF YOU REVIEW I GIVE YOU VIRTUAL TACOS AND A HUG FROM MY PET PANDA MOMO!

Review


	10. Videogame War

Chapter 8

Alfred was OOC in the last chapter but I like it when he gets all protective of his cute bro. Anyway this chapter will start off at Alfred and Matthew's house but later on it will be at his house just so that there is no confusion. This chapter might be short…

Disclaimer- I do and will not ever own Hetalia axis power… But I do own the tacos virtual tacos I made!

Maple lover-I KNOW RIGHT? I HATE HIM! HE GETS WORSE! *Gives Taco*

MoonPieeNinjaax3-OMG THAT IS SOOO AWESOME! Here is your awesome taco with whatever you want on it! *Gives taco*

The Awesome Yoghurt Adict- Omg! What story is that? I'd love to read it... HERE IS THE AWESOME TACO! (Tacos r on the awesome scale just below Gilbert, Matthew, and Gilbird)

Cutegixie- Yes tacos u have a problem with that! JK 1) it's because people always say sweet things so im bein different 2) my friend and I love tacos. It reveals more of his past later on I want people to be full of questions before I continue his past! *Gives taco*

Kataang36- Omfg your back! I don't understand the 'wow' could u be more clear. And u reveal my secret I kill. *Grabs chainsaw and points it at Kataang36, and starts laughing evilly* I know u don't like tacos.

Japanxengland- Yuppers Matthew remembers Gil's voice (since he couldn't see). I wasn't aiming for it to be cute but that's fine… YES I AM UNPRADICTABLE! HAHA I think japanxengland is cute *gives taco*

FromNowuntil4ever- Yes poor Matthew… Why do people think this is cute? Don't lie! I know you only reviewed becuz of momo and tacos! Lolz jk. I'll try my best at this story! *Hands over taco*

*Momo gives you all a hug except Kataang36 becuz she doesn't like tacos*

with the evil story…

When Alfred and I finished eating we went upstairs to his room.

"Go deeper!" Alfred yelled, sweating

"But it's so tight, move over a little," I complained, on his bed

"Fine, there you happy," Alfred said

"Yes, now I can go deeper in the tunnel,"

"This game is getting boring," Alfred complained

"What the hell are you smoking? This is awesome who doesn't like black Ops," I said, pausing the game. (A/N I'm not sure about black ops having tunnels sense I barely play it but whatevs)

"Marijuana, weed, and Kiku let me borrow a cool game," Alfred said, smiling so bright.

"Dude I was being sarcastic jeez you must have been blinded by how awesome I am," I said

"No matter how awesome you are you will not defeat the hero!" Alfred shouted

"My awesomeness is invincible!" I defended

"Hah! I bet I could win against you in any game!" Alfred pointed at the awesome me

"Is that a challenge?" I looked at him in a 'You're going to lose' face.

"Sure is you can chicken out now if you're not too scared," Alfred's pride taking over.

"Bring it on!" I yelled back, Alfred stood up and got the game from his shelf and through it over to me, it read 'Bullet Storm' on the cover of the case. "Dude, this game kills! How are we supposed to know which one of us is better even though it's obviously me."

"Well you see first person to die 3 times loses and the person that survives which is going to be the hero wins and the person that loses has to do a dare that the winner *cough*Me*cough* says," Alfred said happily sitting down and grabbing his controller, while I put in the game. He is so going to lose…

"Let's make it more interesting though," I said, grinning slyly.

"I agree but what happens when I win?" Alfred asked, looking over towards me.

"If you win, I will stop flirting with Matthew and when I win which we all know I will you tell me why Matthew doesn't eat, oh and the person that loses has to admit that they were right,"

"That sounds fair,"

The end of the game (I'm too lazy to write about what's happening in the game)

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost!" the loser shouted angrily

"To bad looks like you have to admit that I was right," the winner said slyly, obviously knowing he would win.

"Fine, I admit you are right about you being the most awesome person in the world," Alfred said, crossing his arms, "Are you happy now?"

"Not yet," I said, putting the controller down, then pointed at him accusingly "You still have to tell me why Matthew isn't eating."

"Fine jeez!" Alfred said, puffing out his cheeks, "I was hoping you forgot," He said more to himself then to me.

"Matthew has anorexia, and had duodenal ulcer, which means he had a hole in his stomach, which means he can't eat very much," Alfred explained, I never knew he could use such big words, I mean really he seems like a numbskull or a dimwit.

"But you and Francis were trying to force him to eat at lunch a couple days ago, even though you knew he is anorexic," I stated confused on why he would do that.

"Like I said he can till eat just not much, I don't want to become really skinny and die at such a young age," Alfred said, trying to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Oh I see, why does he have anorexia?" I asked hoping that I could find out more about Matthew, he is so mysterious… It's hard to figure him out.

"I can't answer that question…" Alfred said looking down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, even though we all know that it's me… But lately all I can think about was Matthew so I guess that makes him interesting and awesome. "Why don't we play another game before have to go home," Alfred asked

"Sure why not," I said. Why can't he answer the question? Is it that bad? I really want to know now… Why did Alfred change the subject so fast, and his mood changing from sad to happy? Is it really possible to forget you son? Why is this family so fucking confusing, but yet I still keep thinking about Matthew. What is wrong with me? Alfred popped in the game and sat back down beside me.

Lalalalalalalalalala waiting, waiting and now!

Half way through the game I heard a scream sounding like it was far away. I paused the game and looked over to Alfred.

"Where did that yelling come from," I asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, well mines his glasses.

"Just the neighbors, there always yelling for some reason," Alfred said looking away from me back at the game, "I got so used to it I didn't even realize, so what do you say we get back to our game,"

"Sure whatever, but it's pretty obvious that the awesome me is going to kick your butt," I said pressing the X button to un-pause the game. Trying to push the thought out my head that Alfred is lying.

Later on when the game is over (too lazy to write what game it is and what's happening in the game).

"The awesome me as beat you with my awesomeness yet again!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air

"No way you can't beat me sense I'm the hero," Alfred protested.

"But I just did," I pointed out slyly. Just when Alfred was about to say something Mr. Jones walked in with the phone, he wasn't wearing his business suit anymore, he was now wearing a white polo shirt with one light blue line across it and cargo shorts.

"Gilbert your brother just called saying you had to come home now," He said.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked out in the hall, noticing that Matthew's door was open, I looked inside and noticed he wasn't there. When I reached down stairs I looked around first to see if Matthew was there so I could say goodbye, but he wasn't so I gave up and put on my shoes. Maybe he went out for a walk or something I mean it's normal to want to get out of the house sometime.

But when I started walking home I realized that Matthew's shoes were still on the matt with the rest…

Taco!

Hey people sorry it took so long it's like just about the end of school and I'm being piled with homework and I had to make tacos, I won't be able to post a chapter on Sunday like was hoping to do sense my best friend's b-day. Hope this chapter was ok. OH AND WHO EVER REVIEWS GET'S TO HIT MR. JONES WITH AN ALUMINUM BAT WHEN THERE DONE THERE REVIEW!

Review ;)


	11. Another Day at School

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- ok people if I were to own this everyone would remember Matthew, worship at Gilberts feat and Matthew, Gilbert would be making out or having sex every day with Matthew, and it would be humorless. So no I do not own.

Warning- lots of swearing in future chapters

Maple lover- Yes hit him the aluminum bat! Gilbert shall never lose to Alfred!

MoonPieeNinjaax3- I was too lazy to write what game they were playin to much work I mean everyone has their lazy days, but if u really want to know it was Rayman Raving Rabbids (You gotta love those rabbits). *Momo gives hug* *Hands over another taco*

Kataang36- Your parents don't eat tacos? What's wrong with them! That's insane. I said "Your Back" because I wasn't expecting a review from you. And of course Gilbert wins he's pure awesome at everything! *Still holding chainsaw at Kataang36* you need to watch more anime.

Ottilia- Yes Mattie deserves more attention which is why I'm going to make a short chapter in Mattie's POV with questions and how he's feeling and stuff like that. Thank you I'll try but they are all really loud.

On with the story *Ties back shoulder length hair and starts typing like a maniac*

Next day at school Alfred and Matthew both showed up at school. I was kind of, _kind of _surprised that Matthew was at school since I couldn't find him the house or when I noticed his shoes were still there… So here's another question to add to the list _where was when I left he? And why is Alfred lying?_

Alfred came and sat down next to me in Francis's seat and started Blabbing on about something. I looked around seeing that Matthew was sitting in the corner of the room in his desk staring (starring?) down at his hands like usual. Matthew's face looked really pale today for some reason.

"ey…Hey! Gilbert are you even listening to me!" Alfred shouted, interrupting my awesome thoughts.

"Yeah I'm listening… Wait what are you talking about?" I asked, I mean really who could list to Alfred talk so much, for example I'm awesome so people would be lucky to hear me talk so much sense I, awesome. Alfred did a face palm, and turned to me and started talking again.

"As I was saying do you think Toris would go out with me I mean he's so cute," Alfred said having a hearts and flowers, pink back round. "With his shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, even when his hair is tied in a ponytail, the way he smiles when he's happy, and even when he gets a stomachache he's so cute,"

"Yeah you can ask him out, but I have to warn you he used to date Ivan and he lives with Feliks his older brother, who can get really clingy once he gets to know you," I explained, hoping that he would stop talking to my awesome self.

"He dated Ivan? You mean the Russian? Holy crap!" Alfred's eyes got huge, then became suspicious. "How do you know all this about Toris?"

"Because I'm awesome! Ivan is my cousin as well," I said, Alfred gave me a weird look, then glared.

"Are you still hitting on my brother? I saw you looking at him just a couple minutes ago," Alfred stated.

"No I'm not hitting on Matthew," I tried convincing the older brother with the sico complex.

"Are you saying your too good for him!" Alfred accused. Jeez how many times is he going to ask if I'm hitting on Matthew?

"I didn't say that, I mean I'm awesome but Matthew is awesome too," Crap I said that out loud.

"Aha! So you are hitting on my baby brother! Well you can't have him!" Alfred pointed his finger at me, determined to keep the awesome me away from Matthew his 'innocent' brother.

"Class is starting please take your seats," Said Miss. Gallia, clapping her hands happily getting all of our attention. Alfred walked back to his seat when Francis walked in. When Francis sat down he looked over to me.

"Toi et Alfred sont bien friends, yes?" Francis whispered to me.

"He's ok," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Before Francis could say anything else the teacher shouted over the people who started talking.

"We are going to talk about protection!" Miss. Gallia said smiling, now realizing all of them were guys she started blushing.

"Ok let's start off with a couple of questions for example how many of you had a girlfriend before?" She said, blushing from embarrassment. 7 or 9 people raised their hands.

"Well not a whole lot of you have actually had girlfriends, so-" She was cut off by a random person.

"Well of course not a lot of us have had girlfriends were either gay, bisexual or it's because we've been attending this school sense elementary," The random person said rudely.

"Well that is a good point," Miss. Gallia said. "But as I was saying, so if you haven't had a girlfriend before that's ok it gives us time to learn about protection, even if you date your own gender you need protection," She explained.

"Lube, and condoms," She said.

Omg this is going to be one long health class. I averted eyes from the teacher over to Matthew who was still looking at his hands, a tint of blush on his cheeks. Why does he have to be so cute!

"Gilbert are you listening!" Miss. Gallia shouted at me I averted my eyes back at her.

"Yes," I said, while everyone started giggling and chuckling.

After Health class and Math… Lunch! I enjoy writing about Lunch it's so random

Alfred was being certain I wasn't around Matthew, which means him sitting next to Matthew the end and Toris sitting next to him, I ended up sitting in between Toris and Hercules, who was surprisingly awake playing with a kitten that was on his lap, Kiku petting it every once in a while.

"Why is it that mon belle fleur still isn't sitting with us?" Francis asked, looking at Arthur who was a table over sitting with Iceland, Scott, Kaoru and Feliks.

"Maybe because you're a wine bastard," Lavino said turning red, while being groped by the Spaniard who just got here.

"Lovino I missed you!" Antonio yelled.

"Let go! B-bastard we saw each other 2nd period jeez!" Lovino stated finally free from the hug still red.

"That was too long ago. AWWW Lovino your face is as red as a tomato," Antonio complimented?

"Shut up tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled. Just then Tino walked over and sat next to knute, his clothes a little wrinkled.

"What were you up to Tino?" Knute asked slyly.

"N-nothing," Tino said, blush rose on his cheeks.

"Were you with Berwald," Knute asked

"Maybe. What about you and Mathais," Tino asked turning the subject on knute.

"Does it matter?" Knute asked raising an eye brow.

"Knute why are you embarrassed to say that we have sex every night," Mathais teased putting his arm around the Norwegian.

"I-D-I-O-T," Knute said elbowing Mathais and knocking him off his chair.

"Ve~ think Mathais fell over," Feliciano said obviously. Ludwig slapped his head.

"Ve~ Ludwig why did you do that?" Feliciano asked confusingly.

"No reason Feli," Ludwig said, laughing awkwardly. While all this drama was going on I looked over towards Matthew again who was surprisingly taking a small sip from his mushroom soup. Alfred was talking to Toris about how wonderful his cooking was. Not even noticing his brother.

… _Why?_

After Lunch

I looked over at Matthew again when we were getting changed, he had a couple new bruises blue and purple none of them were black yet. Matthew left for gym before I finished getting changed. I guess I should catch up to him if I want to ask him. Hurrying to get my black gym shorts on and white T-shirt which said 'King Of Awesome', I ran out of the change room to run laps with Matthew who was already half way done all 12 laps.

"Hey Matthew can I ask you something?" I looked over at him.

"Y-yeah of course what is it Gilbert?" Matthew looked back at me our eyes locked for a second and a half.

"Why do you have bruises and scars all over your body?" Hoping to finally get an answer to all my questions well at least most of them I'm still wondering who tuxedo mask is from sailor moon.

"It's nothing I just fall down the stairs a lot," Matthew said, giving me a smile that almost seemed sad.

"Oh… Ok," I smiled back at him, before he ran off to finish all his laps.

Taco!

Toi est Alfred est sont friends, yes?- you and Alfred are friends, yes?

Mon belle fleur- my pretty flower

Yay I posted a chapter today! My mom forced me to go shopping for a gift for my friend I gotmyself a maple walnut truffle it's so good! When my mom was driving me across the bridge I saw two dudesone was behind the other with his arms around the one in fronts waist and the front one was playing with his hands. Hope everyone enjoyed hitting Mr. Jones with an ALUMINUM bat! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL LET YOU KICK MR. JONES IN THE WEEK SPOT! SO REVIEW! (I just enjoy torturing)

Review and torture Mr. Jones


	12. Reviews

Reviews

I got people alerting, reviewing, and so on word. That's when I came to the realization that people are still reading this shit. My excuse: ganglion in wrist which hurt like a bitch and depression. Have you read my other stories? If so you would know that the main character or someone dies trying not to kill in this story.

Disclaimer- do I have to put one?

Any way….

Reviews

NekoAzul- don't die yet! Should I make him into a Pedo?

BizarreSimplicity- I tried '-.- gonna try and update faster in the future.

Deep Dark Yet Dangerous- I mean the dad, I would never call Alfred Mr. Jones. Meh, I don't care who you hit as long as it's not Canada or Japan. :3 (hope this also answers the one you posted on Another Day Of School and Video game war) Thanks! I'll try my best.

Cutegixie- bye bye Mr. Jones! Tacos are awesome. Yes it's true random people are very wise and insightful. Lolz luv the review

Angel of the Midnight Sea- yup health class is scary when it comes to that stuff. I know they're so cute together.

Maple lover- O.O … having fun? What are you going to use the aluminum bat for then?

Xou- Um… Thank you? Canada and America are a cute couple :3 I don't even know have the answers for the secrets so it's fun. First language… No comment. I'll try working on the style and spelling errors. Thanks. Ur reading me?

MoonPieeNinjaax3- Tacos are healthy xD They're filled with awesomeness! U are evil ):). I'll fix the mistakes laaaaaater me to lazy right now -.-

Team stark 4ever- Omg you're back! *Tackles* is it still considered soon? xD

Ottilia- Your imagination holds great power, I bow to you.

Japanxengland- Maybe… Idk xD All I can say is keep reading!

Cryingcarebear- Weak and week have always been really confusing to me so thank you for the help. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story to the end.

Lostanduncontrolledmisery- Yay! Someone actually wrote that they fell for it, Makes me happy. Thank you for reading my story.

Xou-

I should not be writing reviews. My brain is stressing out from trying to answer everybody. It's so confusing. So if I missed you I'm sorry. I'll update like maybe a day after this. Because I've rewritten chapter 10 like four times -.-

RRD amazing fact- Male seahorses are the ones who carry the eggs up to 9 to 45 days.


	13. Ragular lunch surprise!

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. Ok this story is going to start out at lunch time because I'm a lazy ass. Anyway there are going to be less people at the table.**

**Seating order- Antonio is sitting beside Francis, across from them Toris and Alfred, and Matthew and Gilbert are sitting across from each other.**

**Disclaimer- No, i don't :(**

**On with the story…**

**3****rd**** POV (Let's see if it'll be easier like this)**

Matthew sat down with his tray of what they consider to be food at the cafeteria. It looked like vomit on top of a piece of bread; he pushed it away wondering why he got that thing. He knew he should have made his lunch, but he didn't have enough time Matthew didn't want to be there when is dad woke up and what he-

"BIRDIE! Are you in there?" Gilbert basically yelled in his ear. Before he went and sat down. He soon started poking Matthew in the arm with his fork.

"You… PERVERT STOP TOUCHING MY MATTIE!" The angry as hell Alfred yelled, one of his legs was on the table smothering poor Toris's vomit food while his other was on the bench, he was pointing at Gilbert dramatically. Nobody bothered to look over, because it was Alfred.

"THE AWESOME ME IS DEFFINETLY NOT A PERVERT I'M WAY TOO AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted back. Matthew starred at Gilbert and his brother, Antonio sat there starring at a picture of his angry tomato, Francis ditched the table and went to the library to grope Poor Arthur, and Poor poor Toris sat there staring at his destroyed food that was still under Alfred's foot. Just like any regular day until…

"Anyway Matthew, wanna go out with me tonight?"

** . **

**Sadly my school's cafeteria actually served that once, it was a sad sad day. I know it's short. I'm sooooorrrrrrry, I didn't mean to. Anyway I promise next one will be longer. I'm going to write a Halloween fic soon. To all the people reading this I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**RRD interesting fact- Hippos kill up to 2,900 people in Africa**


End file.
